Amor perro
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Taiora para Genee. Tras una discusión, Sora y Tai se separan. Dicen estar mejor así, ¿mienten? Reto del Proyecto 1-8.


Fic imperfecto, pero escrito con mucho cariño para Genee, quien me retó con un Taiora en el foro Proyecto 1-8.

Narran tanto Tai como Sora, para distinguirlos: Sora es la _cursiva_. El formato en el que está escrito fue algo casual, al principio lo estaba escribiendo por separado y al leer lo que llevaba, me pareció que encajaba bien.

**Amor perro**

Me dijo vete. Lárgate. Me echó como un perro. Como un perro, te digo. ¿Que si la sigo queriendo? Me haces reír.

**.&.**

_Le pedí que no se fuera, en serio. Bueno, admito que no insistí mucho. Créeme que lo dije con la mirada, ¡se supone que ya sabíamos hablar así!, ¿no?_

**.&.**

Me fui, sí. Ella está mejor sin mí. Está… ¿has visto su página web? Toda una profesional, ¿eh? Mientras, yo, ¿qué puedo ofrecer? Un sueldo apretado y poco tiempo libre. Por eso me fui, para que pudiera crecer.

**.&.**

_La culpa no fue mía. Yo le dije que se fuera, pero él se marchó. No objetó nada, parecía hasta que llevaba tiempo esperándolo._

**.&.**

Provoqué que me echase. Hubiese sido duro irme sin más. Pero, que no te extrañe, seguimos siendo amigos. ¿Sabes esas amistades en las que da igual el tiempo que pase? Bueno, no es nuestro caso, pero… ni sé ya lo que digo.

**.&.**

_¿Qué sentido tendría volver ahora? Ya cada uno hizo su vida. ¿Acaso existe un solo amor verdadero? No lo creo._

**.&.**

Las relaciones se acaban, hombre. ¿Por qué lamentarse? No vale la pena averiguar quién tuvo la culpa. Dime algo, ¿volveríamos de saberlo? Si te soy sincero, creo que no las acaba quien menos ama, sino quien es más valiente. Pero, sí, me echó, qué se le va a hacer. ¿Volver? Es lo último que quiero.

**.&.**

_Reconozco que a veces me sorprendo pensando en cómo hubiese sido si… pero no son más que divagaciones. No es como si realmente quisiese volver. Soy feliz, ¿no lo ves?_

**.&.**

¿Echar de menos? No conozco esa sensación. Estoy tan centrado en mi carrera…

.**&.**

_¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Sigue pensando en mí? No es que me importe, claro, solo me sorprende. Lo cierto es que, a veces, me planteo si no fui demasiado dura._

_Es que se hizo tarde, ¿comprendes? Cuando quise arreglarlo ya era tan tarde… ya había salido por la puerta. La cerró con un portazo, aún lo oigo._

**.&.**

Hay algo que sí echo de menos. Hay un lugar y un momento al que me gustaría volver. Fue hace, no sé, seis o siete años, y todo alrededor parece una escena de película romántica. Naturaleza, lluvia, esas cosas, una temperatura suave… todo menos ella, claro.

.**&.**

_No quisiera volver, tan solo disculparme, pero ahora, dime, ¿cómo hacerlo? Quizá, si nos encontrásemos de casualidad y saliese natural, o si todo fuera tan bien que disculparse se convirtiera en algo forzado e innecesario…_

**.&.**

No sé qué es de ella. No me preguntes más. No, eso que cuentan es mentira. Ella nunca haría eso. Te lo repito, ¡que yo no sé nada! ¡que ya es olvido!

**.&.**

_Ya no vive allí. Se ha mudado a la otra punta. Me resulta raro._

_¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Le mando flores y le escribo poemas? Déjame decirte, ese no es su estilo. No conoces a Tai. Una vez estábamos en un lugar maravilloso, como de película, y solo se le ocurrió decirme que mi pelo estaba revuelto. No es, lo que se dice, un romántico._

.**&.**

Un bonito gesto, sí, pero ¿cambia algo? Te repito que me echó como un perro, pero eso no significa que vuelva como uno. Además, ¿dónde quedó su bravura? Una nota, unas flores, da la sensación de que es la idea de alguien más.

**.&.**

_Que ojalá nos veamos pronto. Eso es todo. ¿Qué crees que significa? Está con alguien más. Es evidente. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiado… ¿por qué dejé que ocurriera?_

.**&.**

Espera, no inventes. No me pidió perdón. No me pidió volver. Echarla de menos… más que nada y mejor dicho, pensé en ella. ¿Normal, no? Ya son ganas de remover el pasado…

.**&**_**.**_

_¿Qué te parece así «Creo que no fui lo suficientemente clara con mi regalo. Lo que quiero decir es que tenemos una conversación pendiente»._

.**&.**

No me molesta. Es verdad, se quedaron cosas por decir. Es lo que tienen los gritos. Le preguntaré… no sé, escucharé lo que tiene que decir.

.**&.**

_Lo siento._

Está bien.

_Lo siento de veras. ¿No vas a decir nada?_

No.

_Sigues dolido, no me has perdonado realmente._

Piensa lo que quieras.

_Y tú, ¿qué quieres?_

.**&.**

Quiero que me pida volver.

**.&.**

_Se rio. Te digo que se rio. No debí pedirle perdón. Ha sido un fracaso, solo me siento peor._

_Si solo pudiera entender por qué se rio…_

.**&.**

Si quieres una respuesta, es que no lo sé. Parecía que no hubiese pasado el tiempo realmente, parecía que seguía siendo uno de esos enfados breves que solíamos tener y acababan tirados por los lados del colchón. Y eso me hizo gracia. Porque discutimos tantas veces por mi impulsividad y su orgullo, ayer parecía al contrario.

.**&.**

_Será mejor que no vuelva a hablarle nunca. Me siento ridícula._

_¡Lo peor de todo es que verlo solo ha confirmado que quiero volver con él!_

_¡Ah, sí! Decir volver es tan fácil… ahora mismo voy, me recibirá con los brazos abiertos, ¡no te digo!_

.**&.**

Pues si no me lo piensa pedir, iré yo. Exactamente, ya ha pasado un día. Nuestros enfados cada vez duran más tiempo…

Le diré: se me olvidó revolverte el pelo y darte un beso. O dos, si los devuelves…

Y querernos, como quieren los perros.

.**&.**

**Mensaje para Genee y quien quiera leer: **Cuando me retaste creí que era el tipo de historia que no me apetecía escribir ahora mismo, pero realmente disfruté con el reto. Espero que te hiciese sonreír, no sé si es lo que esperabas... ¡pero es lo que tienes! pondré oídos sordos a las reclamaciones xD

P.D: El Taiora tiene chispa y nostalgia a partes iguales.


End file.
